Ben 10 poem
by Kabato
Summary: Ben and Gwen telling each other poems. They are nice please read and review. I have to know if I am making any sense.
1. fallen tears

Ben stop

Gwen cried as she felt the knife cut through her

The alien just looked at her, the sunlight glistered against his dimonde skin

Deep inside the beast, a voice was pleading for this toture to stop

"stop this, I am the one you want"

the alien did not respond like he had heared him

"Viglash you have me"

'I am all yours'

"Leave my family alone!" the boy shouted hoping the one who held the key to hear him

"Diamond Head is that what you are called" Viglash smirked

"Kill her"

He reached to do his master's bidding

arms streached he took his hands, now turned into a darger,

he struck the girls shoulder

Gate's flood was opened and their was a huge cry as Ben let all the tears fall

"I told you to kill her what are you doing"

The alien stood up and turned to its master

"I own you, you are nothing but a obedient soldier"

he could not stop the tears( that reached him from the crying lad) they were what made him human

"or else"

He knew what would happen but could not recede his footsteps"

Viglash took a switch and pressed it

where the omnitrix was near his chest there was a spark

the boy within let out a yell

He changed into ten diffrent aliens with each step he took

the tears that fell flowed through his body and into the aliens claiming parts of them that were human

he killed him, he struck him with all his might trying to get the villian to feel the pain he had caused others.

when he heared the signal saying the power was over there was a relief that went through his body

It was a reprieve whenever he was not in alien mode since the time Viglash was in command

When he turned their was a crowd that was applauding him. Thanking him for saving them from Viglash rein of terror

He looked away in shame

his tears reached to the core of the omnitrix

"Ben" Gwen called

"I don't deserve to have the omnitrix look at what I have done"

"it was all Viglash"

"I was weak"

"If someone else had the omnitrix..." his voice broke looking at all the damage he had caused.

"I am a failure"

His voice was different like more that one person was saying it. Gwen sadly noted

Ben's heart felt like it was on fire, he run away from Gwen

he run as fast as he could but knew he could not excape what he had done

he felt like he could not breath, like an insect in a world he knew nothing about

there were question he did not know the answer to

The alien heroes in the omnitrix hide deep in the corner of the watch

the sadness that filled them could not be easly washed away

Gwen reached Ben and slapped him straight in the cheeks.

"Ben stand up you are not a failure"


	2. You are not a failure

**Stand up  
**You are a great warrior  
You have defeated thousands  
You are the weapon of peace  
You reflect light whenever you go

**Stand up  
**You may be small but have a big heart  
That body, that body hides a mind none have seen  
You will lead us and your footsteps we will follow gladly

**Get up  
**You are big as a giant but that can't hide your gracious heart  
Take your arms and carry us to out future  
You are big and strong, our survival we depend on you

**Lift your head  
**Your more than wires and circuits  
Within you lies the power to make us great  
With you we will never go backwards  
You will keep us in line, improving us

**Take a step  
**You are the beast of the sea  
Don't be afraid we will not hurt you  
You bring us bounty and we will never starve or die of thirst  
You bring us the offering of the ocean  
You purify our water, making it clean  
You are the bridge between this world and the next

**Take your place  
**You are the blessing from mother nature  
Any step you take the ground will open up  
and yield food for its people  
You divide the forest keeping the trees safe and the animals full  
You teach us that there are more that just people in this world  
There are living creatures that when you reach out bring you happiness

**Get up from down there  
**You don't belong on the ground  
You are the torch of this city  
You keep us warm in the deepest winter  
Our food is the finest because you provide  
the temperature to bring out their best  
You are the light and will show us out of our darkest of hearts

**On your feet  
**Creature of the earth  
You may not be able to talk but…  
A sound from you passes our great understanding  
And sends a message to our heart,  
Compelling us to treat each other better  
You remind us, we were once children and had nothing to give  
But our laughter was more than enough  
When we hear a child crying we want to stop the tears  
With you we will see each other as children and approach as adults  
Caring for each other and helping each other grow

**Lift your feet  
**Fly above the earth  
Show us a new world out there  
Help us appreciate the earth  
Through your eyes we see the beauty of the world  
We were given  
With you we will always appreciate what we have  
long before we are dead

**Show yourself  
**You are not to be ashamed  
You read our mind and see our evil thoughts  
Come near us, you are beautiful  
it is nothing you did…  
Your presence will have us filter out mind  
Becoming better people  
You are a blessing to us but have to live with out guilt  
Slide down way below the earth and visit the dead  
Where it quiet and the people there have learned what's important  
Visit us as children and in out deathbeds to learn your teaching didn't go to waste

**Let us see you  
**You are the wind that passes against out cheeks  
You are the force that stands between us and danger  
You are the gush of wind that appears out of nowhere  
You are our guidance angel and will always be in front of us  
Making sure everything is safe and preparing a place for us

Ben sit down  
You are no longer a child  
These heroes you see before you and admire  
Look at me Ben  
They are not alien heroes, they are heroes much closer to home  
Come here Ben  
You are not a man  
You are not an individual  
From this day on you shall be called Ben10

* * *

I just mentioned 11 alien heroes 

Can you name them (in order they are mentioned)

r&r


	3. you were next to me

I don't own Ben10

* * *

"Wow Gwen, where did that come from?"

Gwen looked away from Ben embarrassed

"Nothing it's just that you were on my mind"

"Were they bad things you thought about me?"

"Ben"

"What I am the way that let Viglash take control of me and boss everyone around"

"Ben you are my cousin, nothing changes that"

"You are hurt Let me take you back and get your wounds treated" Ben said when he noticed Gwen was hurt

"You don't have to being in this planet has makes my wounds heal faster"

"Really like how" Ben could notbelieve it

"I will be okay in an hour, it the atmosphere or something"

Ben looked at her suspiciouly  
"is that how he was able to hurt you again and again"

"Ben I was out of it okay"

"I don't see how"

When he came to me  
The sun, hide behind the clouds  
He slowly approached me  
I saw the lust in his eyes  
You were next to me  
Playing with me teasing  
You talked for hours about nothing in particular  
All I remembered when he left was that you were next to me

When the world was dark  
And he had taken control  
As he beat me and took advantage  
I saw you near me, wanting to play  
We played for hours, you teasing me and me getting mad  
All I remembered when I woke up was meeting this angry face

When he saw I was not paying attention  
And heard me call your name over and over  
In a room he locked me  
For days I stayed there, my stomach growling and complaining  
I saw you near me eating  
You could not share the food which made you sad  
When he finally decided to peek in you were next to me dying

When he saw the desperation in my eyes  
And imagined the sadness I felt  
He let me out, but not before…  
I called his name over and over, agreed to play with him, and talk to him  
I saw you next to me and didn't know which one was real  
I realized they both were, one was years on plenty  
The other was famine

As he finally claimed me as completely his  
And stood next to me proudly  
I saw you not far from me  
In your hands you had all our good memories  
As the sun fell and I was abandoned in the room wasted,  
You were next to me reading me a story as I fell asleep  
You talked of all our adventures together  
And I slept soundly

When the door opened and the footsteps promised more torture  
I saw you next to me sleeping.  
I tried to please the moving form as much as I could  
When he was satisfied and left, I went to sleep smiling  
I heard you stir, I heard the pages turn, and I heard your voice fill the room.  
All I wanted to remember then was that you were next to me.  
Not the pain, not the torture, not the anguish

As long as you were next to me there would always be another story to fill the night

* * *

This is just a little Ben &Gwen fic I will have them tell each other poems 


	4. what he had, I wish was mine

I don't own Ben10

* * *

"I am sorry Gwen I could not protect you" 

"Don't worry I am fine it won't stop me from having other relationships"

Ben grabbed Gwen and hugged her  
"that's still no excuse for that pig to hurt you"

"Ben you can let go of me now" Gwen said after it looked like Ben was not letting go anytime soon

"You were on a date with Kevin when Viglash kidnapped you?"

"We just went out to eat, and that idiot can't exactly be called a date seing how fast he run when viglash showed up"

"so do you like him"

"Kevin, no I just enjoyed his company for a little while"

"I think Kevin is lucky"

"Ben?"

"I wish I was the one who went out with you"

What he had , I wish was mine  
A moment of your time  
to be next to you  
with no interruption  
no rules to follow

What he had, I wish was mine  
oppotunity to be yours  
A moment to be called lover  
Even a second to be wanted

What he had, I wish was mine  
To lie to myself you wanted to stay  
To mistaken your frown for your smile  
Take your no for a yes  
and believe you really love me

What he had, I wish was mine  
A moment with you under the stars  
To hold your hand and see no frows  
To be able to declare you mine

What he had, I wish was mine  
Because what I have is a nightmare  
To have you so close,  
and not able to hold you

* * *

viglash is dead so i am just playing around  
The point of this fic is to get them (Ben and Gwen) to kiss 

Right now I am trying to work on a Ben gets kidnapped by Viglash for real  
-Viglash found a virus or something that can take control of the watch and make the alien heroes his slave  
-Ben has to be the one to activate the watch (the virus can only work ones the watch is activated) and bring out the alien heroes.  
-so Ben is kidnapped


	5. My heart has feeling

I don't own Ben10

* * *

"Ben you don't mean that"

"Of course not Gwen"

"I am glad you were scaring me, we are like cousins"

"I know it's just that"

"what Ben?"

"Why don't you tell me what I am feeling"

My heart has feeling  
When I see you with another person, I am angry and ready to pounce  
When it cold and you are next to me, I turn myself from you ashamed and frustrated  
When you are ready to talk, I am rude and ignore you

My heart has feeling  
When we would sit under a tree and the sun would scorch our back,  
I would keep my coat on afraid you would find me displeasing  
The times you ask me a question, I get mad because  
I don't know the answer  
I would feel inadequet and I would shield myself from you like I was undeserving

My heart has feeling  
It is pain and despair when we run out of food  
Feelings of being weak and worthless, when your feet are tired  
and I can't carry you home  
My heart would ache the times you are sad and my tears can't comfort you

My heart has feeling  
can you guess what it is?

* * *

This is the fourth poem I have written let me know if you thought any of them were good 


	6. I would have kissed you

I don't own Ben10

thanks everyone for reviewing  
p.s. you know the section i wrote on ghostfreak ( you should figure it out, who esle would I talk about death on his poem), well there is another poem "A blessed child" by Kittiestar92 that goes real well with it. check it out (;

* * *

"I don't know what you are feeling but it's not right" Gwen said getting up  
She was hoping he didn't actually mean he liked her, how weired is that 

"Gwen?"

"Ben, we are cousin nothing more"

"I know, I know what if we weren't... would you like me?" Ben pleaded, as he got up also

"Ben stop it" They shouldn't even be talking like this

"Gwen I really like you, be honest with me you never felt anything for me"  
Gwen looked away, she didn't want Ben to see what was in her heart

"look at me Gwen" When she turned, Ben went on and kissed her

_As children I remember our first sunset  
The sun glazed over and there were Mirogi birds migrating.  
I felt the wind blow me but didn't complain because I felt safe next to you.  
In that one second, As the birds flew and caught up with the sunset.  
If that event stopped  
and for a minute the Mirogi birds flew 7 times.  
I would have kissed you  
I would only have know that special feeling I have for you._

_A little older now  
As I watched you learn to ride a bike,  
I saw you trip and the glowing sun did nothing to hide your wounds.  
We were together on the floor and I was comforting you.  
I that one second, As I held your hands and the sun declared out innocence.  
If that event stopped  
and for a minute the sun hide behind the clouds  
I would have kissed you  
I would only have know no one was watching_

_Now grown  
As we would attend school together  
And I would hesitant to hold your hands  
The clouds would frown and make the grounds wet.  
In a room dark, the teacher talking,  
I would catch your eyes looking longily at mine  
In that one second as out eyes met  
and we were the only ones in class  
If that event stopped  
And for a minute we were learning Geometry instead of Arithmetic  
I would have kissed you  
I would only have known I cared too much for you._

_Here we are now, watching the sunset  
Years from now I would remember this day and look with regret.  
I would wish  
In that one second, I turned to kiss you  
I would have stopped the event and made it last another minute  
In that space in time I would have kissed you with all my love  
I would only have known I longed for your lips._

They kissed until...  
Gwen kissed Ben with all her love, she pretended for this one time, as 7 years has passed since the time she wanted to kiss him, noone was watching (noone could correct her), and they were alone , she pretend for a minute Ben was not her cousin, and allowed herself a minute to be with him.

...she felt his arms cover her and Ben kissed her deeper, his breathing was sharper and shecould tell he wanted to take this farther.she withdrew, and looked up with guilty eyes.

"Ben stop... we can't"

"And why not?"

"Ben!"

* * *

to explain the poem  
the mirogi birds migrate ones a year  
if i froze up that time Ben and Gwen were together watching the sunset, then the birds flew 7 times, seven years would have passed because the same birds would have migrated 7 times, and if seven years would have passed they would have know what they know now and would have kissed. ( it would have been a romatic setting) 

Right now Ben and Gwen are like around 14 years old, before when they were young they studied arithmetic and now they study Geometry, again if they were left alone in class they would have kissed.  
if noone was watching they would have kissed

I am getting a headache  
anyways hope you liked the poem  
i will update soon, probably on how they feel guilty


	7. what every one else thinks

I don't own Ben10

* * *

"This isn't right" Gwen said getting up. 

Ben looked at Gwen and reached out to hold her.

"You love me, I love you. what's wrong?"

"Ben… it can't work out"

Gwen was crying

"Is it because people won't approve?"

The silence told him all he needed to know.

"Gwen listen to your heart" "cause what everyone else thinks **I don't care**."

Heaven against me, I don't care  
I just want you next to me  
The sun would hide behind the clouds  
The beating rain would declare us sinners,  
To descent to church we are forbidden  
Heaven against me, I don't care  
As long as my coat can keep you warm  
Next to you I will always be  
Wet as a cat and shivering like a leaf  
Next to you I will always be  
My heart loved and my wounds take care of.

Everyone against me, I don't care  
I just want you next to me  
No place to live, everywhere we are found disgusting  
Doors would close, as we would approach  
Their faces would declare us sinners  
Everyone against me, I don't care  
As long as you are with me,  
I will find a place where my services are wanted  
And work hard to bring you food and shelter  
Everyone against me, I don't care  
I would came home to see your smiling face and eat you delicious cooking

Hell against me, I don't care  
I would hear them whispering 'wasted potential'  
Calling me weak and a fool to fall in love  
To see me unhappy is their goal.  
As bad as they say I am,  
My company they don't desire.  
Hell against me  
I don't care  
My heating heart has found somewhere to rest  
To be with you I will always be  
Through time and time again  
Hell against me, I don't care  
I have a reason to hold my breath,  
And something good to appreciate out of this hell.

* * *

Thankyou everyone for your reviews  
now if you checked the reviews, Inulovereva wrote a really neat poem that I am going to include in the story.  
The chapter will be called 'wavelengh'  
from the poem she wrote I got the idea of Ben proposing to Gwen.  
thanks for reading everyone, I love you all. 


End file.
